VOICELESS
by LuminousLight
Summary: I remember shouting your name on the top of my lungs but all you did was to give me a last quick glance. Was my heart that voiceless to you, Sasuke? Inspired by Davichi's song, "Don't say Goodbye."


VOICELESS

**a/n:** Hello everyone! I'm new in making fanfics so I hope that you'd take it easy for me. Enjoy and Read and review please…

**Summary:** I remember shouting your name on the top of my lungs but all you did was to give me a last quick glance. Was my heart that voiceless to you, Sasuke? Inspired by Davichi's song, "Don't say Goodbye."

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Naruto and Davichi.

****VOICELESS****

If I have the same eyes that you have…

Will I finally be able to see your World?

If I have the same mind that you have…

Will I finally know the meaning behind your actions?

If I have the same heart that you have…

Will I finally be able to feel your sorrow?

And…

If I have the same ears that you have…

Will I finally know the reason why until now my love had not yet reach you despite my shouting heart?

****VOICELESS****

Dear Sasuke,

Hey? How are you? It's been a long time since we've last seen each other. Sorry. I bet you don't want to read this letter because it would only waste your time. How is Karin? Heard you guys finally got married last March. Congratulations, by the way. Hope both of you'll be happy for the rest of your lives.

From…

****VOICELESS****

Dear Sasuke,

Hi. It's me again. Sorry.

Can I ask you something?

Do you still remember the day when you found me? I was garbage back then, wasn't I, wrapped inside a garbage bag? Well, guess I'm still one. But despite that, you found and took me to your home. If it was someone else, he must've just left me there, but you didn't. I'm sorry if I have to bring this up to you. I just want you to know how precious that moment was to me. I remember how scared I was when I woke up in your bed. Not knowing where I am, who I am and who you are. But you know Sasuke, when you smiled at me, all my fears disappeared. Thank you for that.

From…

****VOICELESS****

Dear Sasuke,

Today, I finally saw a cherry blossom tree in personal. You were right, they are beautiful. Does that mean I was beautiful for you back then too? When you named me after this gorgeous tree? Well, guess not. How pathetic could I get, eh Sasuke-kun? But you know, I'm thankful for you giving me a name. Oh such a beautiful name it is. I remember you saying that my name matches my hair, one way for you not to forget it, I guess. Well, better end this for now.

From…

****VOICELESS****

Dear Sasuke,

Remember all the times we've shared together? How you used to call me annoying? At first, I was hurt. You were calling me annoying when I have a name that you were also the one who gave it. But as time goes by, I finally understood why you kept calling me that. And guess what? It's my favorite nickname. He he. It's the only nickname I've ever had anyway.

How about the time when you saved me from falling down a tree? How you hugged me as you scold me for being so troublesome and annoying. Truly, I am sorry for climbing that tree but I'm also kind of happy.

Remember the time when you chased me around the backyard for not giving you any of the barbeques I made? How you tickled me till I almost died of laughing. How you held me with your arms. We almost even kissed that day if it weren't for your cell phone suddenly ringing.

How I wish to be by your side once again.

From…

****VOICELESS****

Dear Sasuke,

Do you still remember the time before you left me? How you smiled at me? I could see your sadness that time you know. How troubled you were. I tried to make you smile. But I failed. Guess I'd never be like your girlfriend. I'd never make you smile like she do. Make you happy like she do. Thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance to be happy. Thank you.

From…

****VOICELESS****

Dear Sasuke,

I know that you know what this letter is about. Sasuke-kun, may I ask you something? Do you remember the day when you left me with that man? How you traded me in exchange of your girl friend? How I struggled from the man's grasps just to run back to you? Just to hug you? How I shouted your name? How I beg for you to stay? And how you held your girlfriend closer to you as my world falls apart? How you walk away? How I cried that day? How I felt so hopeless? So betrayed? How much I kept on punching the man as he pushes me inside his car?

Was I really that annoying to you? Cause I remember shouting your name on the top of my lungs but all you did was to give me a last quick glance. Your eyes full of hatred. Was my heart that voiceless to you, Sasuke? Was I meaningless to you?

But you know what? It's okay.. All of it is fine.. At least you're happy. That's the least I can repay you for giving me such a good time.

Sasuke… Can you promise me? Promise me that you'll keep all my letters? Remember all our times together? Please? Because I want someone to at least remember me before I die. You might be thinking how crazy I am but I'm not. He said tomorrow's the day Sasuke-kun. I'm scared Sasuke-kun. I wish you were here. Telling me everything's going to be fine. That no one would hurt me.

But then again, my wishes will never come true. Because you already have her so, why else would you need me?

I love you. There, I finally said it. I know I'm supposed to hate you after everything but I love you. Every time I think of the past I keep on loving you. And even if I was to be born again, I still will. I'll love you forever Sasuke.

I love you..

From your annoying cherry blossom ,

Sakura.

PS: Sorry.

****VOICELESS****

R&R please


End file.
